


Cancelled Flights

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Kudos: 1





	Cancelled Flights

An involuntary shiver vibrated through your body, you figured it was more out of annoyance than actually being cold. You hated this, hated it more than the fact that you’d been stuck at work for eight hours today, and actually at the firm, not able to work from home. The sudden freak snow storm had plummeted the city into an absolute disaster, it was a wonder you were even able to find a cab, much less actually get out to the airport. However, with nearly every flight cancelled indefinitely, the normal string of cabs were already occupied, if they were even there in the first place. You refreshed your phone to a different app when you heard a familiar voice call out. 

“Counsellor?” Your head lifted from your phone, glancing toward the voice, surprised to see Elizabeth Donnelly outside of a court room for once.

“Your Honour? What’re you doing up here?”

“Just dropping off a friend. And don’t worry about the proper titles, we’re not at work.”

“Technically you started it…”

“Ah-“ the older woman faltered slightly, she didn’t really know you, only that you were one hell of a defence attorney, “I hate to admit it but I am just now realizing that I don’t actually know your first name.” You gave a heartily laugh at that, 

“It’s Y/N.”

“You waiting on someone?” She nodded toward your suitcase.

“No…” your eyes glanced down to your phone, “I was supposed to fly out to Chicago to see my fiancée but..” you gestured around to the snow falling heavily.

“Storm threw a wrench in your plans.”

“Exactly, and it’s looking like I’m stuck here until a cab turns up.” 

“Nonsense.” Elizabeth gave a quick wave of her hand to someone behind you and before you even knew what was happening her driver had your case in the trunk of her car, “come on. The least I can do is get you back into the city.”

You were surprised that the roads back into Manhattan weren’t as bad as you’d expected, not that it was really your problem but you’d expected to hit a slew of traffic. You’d also expected some sense of awakward small talk but as it turned out it was quite the opposite. You both did work in the same field after all, and the environment was much more relaxed than inside Donnelly’s courtroom.

“You always fly in Prada?” She teased, you laughed.

“When _your_ prosecutors hand over lab reports at the last minute and I end up having to go into the office, I do.”

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Liz muttered, “I swear that girl is going to dig herself a hole too big to get out of one of these days.”

“She’s passionate about her job, and the victims, it’s a fabulous trait for a prosecutor. But I will call her on her bullshit.”

“Don’t worry, so will I.” She gave a small laugh, “Hey, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry you didn’t get out to see your fiancée.”

“Thanks. Both our families are out there too, gonna be a boring holiday season this year.”

“What does he do?” You scrunched your face at the other woman, “…your fiancée?”

“Oh!” You gave a small laugh, “ _she_ , is a prosecutor for homicide funnily enough. We met at law school, just didn’t…click until a few years later.”

“Why the long distance?”

“I got the job offer, I didn’t want to risk losing it while we waited for a spot to open up at the D.A’s office. Not to mention we figured it wouldn’t look great going up against each other in court until we were married.” You shrugged, “just less…complicated I guess. It’s easy enough for me to fly out there a few times a year.”

“Understandable.” Liz replied as the car came to a stop in front of a Brownstone, “c’mon.” She nodded, leaving the door open behind her.

“I-uh…” she rolled her eyes lightly, 

“We may not agree on everything, but It’s Christmas Eve, you shouldn’t have to spend it alone. If you just want to go home, I’ll have Andrew drop you off now.”

“Honestly…some company would be nice.” You gave her a soft smile as you followed her up to the house. You were slightly surprised to see the place relatively bare of the festive feel as she flicked on the lights. “No tree?”

“Meh,” she waved it off, “what’s the point? There’s no one coming over to celebrate, just makes more work for me at the end of the day.”

“Makes sense.” Liz busied herself at the liquor cart while you laid your coat over the back of a chair.

“You’re not one of those weird lawyers who _doesn’t_ drink scotch are you?” You laughed, 

“I drink _exclusively_ scotch.”

“Good.” She smirked, handing you a glass. “Now I don’t know what kind of ridiculous holiday traditions you normally indulge in, but in this house it’s a night of ordered in Chinese food and Mission Impossible movies.”

“Mission Impossible?” You quirked a brow.

“My ex was one of those big into Die Hard at Christmas types…” she explained while handing you a take out menu, “preferences?”

“Oh uh, I’m a vegetarian but aside from that I don’t really care, some noodles and rice and I’m a happy camper.”

“Make yourself comfortable.” She gestured to the couch as she picked up her phone to order dinner.

However you’d hoped your Christmas Eve was going to go, you certainly hadn’t expected this. The off chance of running into Liz at the airport was already slim, but never in a million years did your expect to end up in her living room watching action movies picking through a massive box of Shanghai noodles as you bantered back and fourth. And honestly, you were incredibly grateful for it, if you couldn’t spend the week with the people you loved the most at least you weren’t still stuck at the airport waiting for any chance of a ride home, or moping around an empty apartment by yourself. The two of you had managed to make it into the third movie of the series when your phone started to go off, you shot a quick apology to Liz before you answered, moving into the entrance way.

“Hey baby.” You greeted softly, “I know…” Liz could hear your smile drop, “Fucking New York just doesn’t know how to deal with snow.” A small laugh, “hey, I’m at a friend’s, can I call you back in like, twenty? I can video chat later. Yeah…yeah of course. I love you too.” You moved back around the corner, “I-uh-“

“Go.” Liz gave you a warm smile, “you deserve to at least get to FaceTime with your family tonight if you can’t see them.” She moved from the couch, “I’ll call Andrew.”

“Oh, no. I can-“

“What, take the subway wearing Prada?” She teased, “you’ll be waiting hours for a cab. Andrew doesn’t celebrate Christmas anyways, and he gets double time and a half on days like today.”

“Fine.” You smiled in defeat, “thank you.” You started to gather your things back together, slipping on your coat.

“And you’re taking some of this with you.” Liz met you in the entrance way, “there’s way too many leftovers for just me.”

“Thank you.” You smiled, your head turning at the sound of a soft honk out front, “for everything. Really. You didn’t have to do any of this, you’ve been a real saviour tonight Liz.”

“Well don’t expect any softness in the courtroom.” She teased, “but you can say you have a new friend.”

“I would never expect it.” You laughed, “Merry Christmas Liz.”

“Merry Christmas Y/N.” She gave you a quick soft hug before you pulled open the door, uttering another thanks to her before you jogged down the steps, trying to avoid the snow.

No, Christmas certainly wasn’t turning out like it was supposed to, or how you ever thought it would, but at least you had another connection in the city, and you were on your way home where you’d get to spend as much time as you wanted talking to the one person in the world you loved the most.


End file.
